sin reina no hay rey
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Yami hizo un trato y tiene un cuerpo, que pasará en el nuevo torneo ... Quien es la sombra... Habra mas peligro que antes... Nueva historia espero les agrade... No yaoi
1. Chapter 1

estaba solo era muy tarde, pero debía trabajar, como lo odiaba el Maximilian Pegassus enserado en su oficina a las 2 de la tarde (huy que tarde), en lugar de estar en casa viendo la caricatura de su conejo favorito, o eso era cruel, pero necesitaba un nuevo proyecto para su compañía y no es que se estuviera yendo a la quiebra era solo que asía como 4 días que la prensa no hablaba de el y eso no estaba bien, el mundo merecía saber que estaba haciendo (que humilde y sencillo) y bueno sus consejeros paresian no tener ideas nuevas lo suficiente llamativas para el, en fin perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba unos póster de yugi y otros de yami se preguntaba como era la gente tan tonta para no notar la diferencias entre los dos y aun creerlos la misma persona y aunque ambos compartían el titulo de reyes o rey siendo honestos solo yami se presentaba en los torneos y yugi solo era un espectador, derepente vio el retrato de su esposa tan hermosa, de gran porte y muy fina, toda una reina y siendo sinceros el era un rey que cambiaría todo su reino por tenerla de regreso, se sentía que no era un rey realmente sin su reina... y un momento eso era, sin una reina no había rey.

En ciudad domino la gente estaba tranquila cada una en sus labores, como ciertos tricolores que estaban en casa estudiando o por lo menos uno lo asía, si yugi y yami estaba en casa juntos pero separados, después del duelo ceremonial yami hizo un trato con Ra por un cuerpo propio, el cual nadie sabia cual era, ya que cuando le preguntaban el solo contestaba que no era nada malo y con el tiempo se enterarían, yami obtuvo su identidad de una forma fácil llamada Kaiba y no es que el accediera de una forma voluntaria, fue un chantaje, si el gran faraón con todos sus recuerdos se había hecho alguien un poco mas como decirlo "inteligente"(malicioso) para obtener lo que quería, un día llego con kaiba y le dijo que si no le ayudaba a conseguir documentos legales, el diría que eran primos y una prueba de ADN sin duda lo confirmara y aunque el CEO no fue fácil de convencer, al hacer la prueba de ADN salio el parentesco, por lo que no dudo en ayudarlo para que nadie se enterara de que eran familia (la unión familiar ante todo) y entonces se arreglo una historia, yami era hijo ilegitimo del señor salomón que había tenido con una egipcia que conoció en una de sus excavaciones, la mujer había muerto enferma y yami siendo menor paso al cuidado de su supuesto nuevo padre, convirtiéndose los 3 en una buena familia, algo inusual para algunos pero funcionaba para ellos, y su educasion bueno eso fue mas fácil todavía, ya con sus papeles solo tomo un examen para saber en que grado ponerlo como según venia de otra escuela en al extranjero debían saber cual era su nivel educativo y fue un gran sorpresa yami con 16 años tenia un nivel de universitario pero como no tenia la preparatoria terminada lo pusieron a cursar el ultimo año de esta yugi con 15 en primero y el con 16 en tercero así comenso, aunque ya habían pasado 2 años con la preparatoria terminada y con un año de carrera, ya casi comenzando en segundo, todo era relativa mente normal, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta y entro sin ser bien venido

Hola buenos días me an extrañado-dijo un muy alegre Pegassus

realmente no-dijo yami frente a la computadora asiendo un ensayo para su examen de fin de año

hola pegassus- dijo yugi sentado frente al televisor jugando un nuevo juego (el que no estaba estudiando)

si que gusto yo también los quiero, saben son como los hijos que nunca desee, ya que yo siempre quise una niña-dijo pegassus mientras se sentaba

que emoción algo que no es relevante, a que bienes?-dijo yami siguiendo el juego de pegassus o sino no se iría pronto

vengo por ti y únicamente por ti-dijo mientras sacaba de su portafolio unos papeles

un nuevo torneo?-pregunto yami, si yami era el duelista, yugi se había retirado por a si decirlo, para que yami hiciera lo que mas le gustaba en la vida (jugar cartas, obvio) y yugi seguir con su pasatiempos en los videojuegos que era lo que mas le gustaba al pequeño

si, pero en este no participaras como en los otros-dijo pegassus llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes

y entonces para que me quieres -dijo yami sorprendido

para que corones a tu reina y futura compañera de duelos en un torneo de parejas mixto-dijo pegassus

pero como elegiré pareja-dijo yami, el casi no conocía chicas duelistas y las que conocía no eran tan buenas a su criterio

bueno eso es lo bonito del asunto, organizare un torneo de chicas en el cual seras espectador y la que gane sera tu compañera y tal vez asta se enamoren y se casen y tengan lindos y escandalosos niñitos duelistas, que serán mis sobrinos y que consentiré en navidad y su cumpleaños, claro amenos que nascan en navidad entonces me ahorrare un regalo -

PEGASSUS-grito yami

aaa, que quieres, no grites-dijo pegassus

lo siento, pero por mas que te hable, seguías hablando en tu mundo de fantasia-dijo yami molesto

no puedo evitarlo me emocione-dijo pegassus con alegría

necesitas ayuda medica (y con urgencia)-dijo yugi a pegassus con preocupación

no, lo que necesita es enamorase otra vez, para que siente cabeza-dijo yami

ay mis niños, mis lindos y tontitos niños no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien-dijo pegassus con una sonrisa algo maníaca

yami trae al abuelo ya me susto pegassus-dijo yugi nervioso

lo aria, pero el abuelo no esta en casa-dijo yami muy bajito para que pegassus no escuchara, en eso el timbre sonó y yugi corrió a atender la puerta, era tea quien como cada día llegaba de acosadora con yami

hola yamito cariño-dijo en forma de saludo ignorando a yugi y a pegassus

yami no tenia nada en contra de ella era bonita, de buen cuerpo, pero a su parecer tenia un pequeño defecto, hablaba asta por los codos, si alguien le preguntada que asía en todo el día ella contestaba con tanto lujo de detalle que lo único que le faltaba decir era el color de la ropa interior de la gente que miraba en todo el día, por que el color de su ropa interior era lo primero que decía cuando decía que ropa se había puesto en la mañana, pero bueno era la amiga de yugi y lo único que molestaba a yugi era que digieran algo malo de tea, si el lo había comprobado, yugi no se molesto cuando fue absorbido por el sello de oricalcos, ni cuando su abuelo tiro en el baño de alguna forma muy extraña varias cartas de duelos muy raras que tenia yugi (que asía en el baño con ellas), en cambio un día un chico dijo que tea era muy tonta(y fácil y zorra y p... mejor ya no le sigo) yugi se le había ido a los golpes con el, aunque el no pudo hacer nada, el otro chico era muy grande, yami tubo que intervenir y yami si le dio una lección al tipo por lastimar a yugi no por tea, de ella tenia el mismo pensamiento que el otro chico

bueno yo me voy, -dijo de pronto pegassus

y yami pensó" estar en casa con tea o irse con el maníaco de pegassus"- espérame pegassus necesito mas información del nuevo torneo - y se fue con pegassus y después fue con kaiba asta muy tarde, solo para estar seguro de que tea ya no estaría en casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**nueva historia si lose espero les guste (no yaoi, con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero no me pude resistir a cambiar con este fic).**

**...a y yugioh no es mio **


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era muy tarde y se preparaban para dormir había sido un día muy largo y con la visita de pegassus y su propuesta muy cansado, pero bueno ya tenían sus piyamas puestas y dientes lavados, listos totalmente solo para meterse a la cama y dormir

yami tu te as enamorado?-fue la pregunta que soltó yugi justo antes de acostare (compartían cuarto y aunque me encanta el yaoi no comparten cama en esta historia)

por que preguntas eso?-evadió la respuesta

te confió un secreto?-le pregunto yugi

si me tienes la suficiente confianza, si-dijo yami

estoy enamorado de tea-dijo yugi con emoción y yami no parecía reaccionar-no dices nada

eso no es un secreto, la única que no lo sabe es tea- "o mas bien no lo quería saber" pensó yami

tan evidente soy-dijo yugi preocupado

acaso lo intentaste ocultar-dijo yami con confuccion

quien mas lo sabe?-le pregunto yugi

para no hacerte el cuento largo, asta kaiba lo sabe-dijo yami con naturalidad

no es siento, para que lo sepa kaiba ya es demasiado-dijo yugi mientras graciosamente se escondía bajo la cama lleno de vergüenza

yami no sabia como ayudarlo, así que le diría la verdad.

si-dijo de repente yami

si que?-pregunto yugi desde debajo de la cama

si, me enamorado-le confirmo

cuéntame -dijo yugi saliendo de debajo de la cama y sentandoce en la cama de yami, con una linda carita de emoción, como niño que espera con ansia su cuento antes de dormir dulcemente.

yo tenia 15 cuando empece a recibir chicas para mi harem personal, eso me ponía incomodo nunca había probado estar con un mujer me daba un poco de vergüenza, tu sabes no cumplir como era debido, en unos meses ya tenia 8 jóvenes a mi dispocision muy lindas ellas y vírgenes, pero yo no me animaba, mi padre dijo que era porque yo mas que atracción, necesitaba sentimientos, no entendí la verdad que quiso decir, mi padre solicito en un templo (si un templo) a una joven con experiencia para que me iniciara, del cual mandaron a una, que la verdad no le puse atención, toda mi atención se fue a su acompañante, solo tenia 14 aun era una niña pero ya dejaba ver que seria una mujer muy atractiva su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, su todo asta su cuerpo que toda vía no estaba totalmente desarrollado era perfecto y la desee como nunca en mi corta vida había deseado a nadie, le pedí ami padre que fuera ella con quien me iniciara y el fue y hablo con la joven mayor la cual se negó argumentando que la pequeña no tenia experiencia, que era solo una aprendiz que no había sido tocada por ningún hombre jamas, después de una larga discusión se llego a una solucion mi padre compro al templo a esa linda chica que yo tanto quería, no me precipite quería que fuera espacial, la lleve a recorrer el palacio, le hice muchos regalos, yo no solo quería tener su cuerpo quería que también me entregara su alma, claro que no me contuve por mucho, unos días después la lleve a mi cama y la hice mía, fue lo mejor del mundo, yo era el primero para ella y ella era la primera para mi, juntos aprendimos a conocernos lo que nos gustaba y que no y claro como cualquier pareja de jóvenes que estaban juntos sin la mas mínima protección ella salio embarazada pronto, ambos fuimos felices, quería casarme con ella pero me lo impidieron, dijeron que al ser esclava no tenia derecho a ser esposa, solo amante, no me importo mientras estuviera conmigo yo estaba feliz y ella también, seis meses después mi padre murió y yo fui faraón estando a días de cumplir los 16, ella siempre con migo, lo único que me alegraba era su hermoso vientre en el cual llevaba vida, vida que yo había sembrado en ella-dijo yami mientras recodaba aquellos días

vaya tuviste un hijo, que lindo-dijo yugi muy feliz, pero entonces miro el rostro de yami del cual se asomaba una lagrima y supo que algo no estaba bien-que paso?-se atrevió a preguntar mas serio

solo habían pasado unos días, hubo un a ataque de los enemigos de mi padre que aprovechando que mi padre estaba muerto y yo muy joven atacaron, mi ejercito siempre estaba listo y yo era muy bueno con la espada, me defendía mientras poníamos a la gente a salvo en el interior del palacio, de repente escuche un grito alguien dijo cuidado, yo volteo al frente y vi una flecha directo a mi venir, supe que no podía quitarme no tenia tiempo cerré lo ojos y sentí una fuerte precion en el pecho, pero no dolor, abrí mis ojos y vi los de ella con la flecha en su espalda, la abrase antes de caer al suelo y yo lo único que pude decirle fue -no te vallas-ella me sonrió y dijo -ya tendremos otra vida para nosotros- cerro sus ojos y ya no los abrió, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y la recosté en el suelo, me quede con ella sintiendo como su cuerpo poco a poco se enfriaba en mis brazos, llore quería decirle tantas cosas, que la amaba ,que era mi vida, que debió dejarme morir a mi por que sin ella yo ya estaba muerto, y no pude decirle nada, porque ya se había marchado y yo solo quería marcharme con ella y mi hijo que aun estaba en su vientre, despues de eso fue lo de bakura y selle mi alma en el rompecabezas y sin recuerdos por que no quera que me doliera mas-dijo yami aun con lagrimas

no llores, no estés triste-dijo yugi con mucho dolor

no lloro de tristeza, al contrario es de amor, ame y fui correspondido, pude ser muy feliz, pero me falto tiempo y que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, sabes un día quizás tenga todo ami favor y encuentre de nuevo el amor-dijo yami con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica

claro que si, tu seras feliz y mucho, nadie mas que tu que te as sacrificado tanto se merece encontrar esa felicidad -dijo yugi antes de volver a su cama

yugi-dijo yami antes de dormir

si, yami-dijo yugi

prométeme que conquistaras a tea-dijo yami ya cansado

eso es difícil, ella te quiere a ti-dijo yugi algo triste

y yo quiero todas las cartas de duelo del mundo y tampoco se puede-dijo yami con gracia

ay yami, mejor duérmete-dijo yugi ya con sueño

-buenas noches yugi

-buenas noches yami

-un día te prometo que te cuidare y tu seras muy feliz, tanto que cualquier tristeza que hayas tenido se borrara, por que mi amor por ti no se a terminado y nunca se terminara, sera eterno y duradero y si un día me dejas de amar yo con gusto te volveré a enamorar, pues de ti no me quiero alejar, tu eres mi principio y mi final, asta las estrellas y mas aya -fue el dulce susurro que dijo yami antes de dormir, que como cada noche era ya su costumbre


End file.
